Azura/Warriors Quotes
These are Azura's quotes from Fire Emblem Warriors. Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "You are the ocean's gray waves. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. I won't hold back. Let us begin." Start of battle lines * "This fight is only keeping us from our true objective." * ”Huh. Odd. My heart seems to be dancing in my chest...” Switching to Character * "Trust me." When near Ally * "Thank goodness. Are you all right?" Ally Assist "" Being heal by Corrin * Azura: “Thank you, Corrin... I needed you more than I knew.” * Corrin: “I need you as well, Azura! Whenever you’re in trouble, I’ll always be there.” Help Hard Battle * “I’m under a bit pressure here! A little help would be music to my ears!” Low Health * ”I’m sorry to be such a burden... But I need some help!” Critical Lines Beginning * "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above." * "Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight." Strike * "This is where it ends!" * "It's over!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Vanguard * Azura: "Let's do this together Corrin." * Corrin: "All right Azura. Just leave it to me!" With Corrin as Vanguard (A+ Support Level) * Azura: "I'm putting my trust in you Corrin." * Corrin: "I'll make sure it's not misplaced." With Ryoma With Ryoma as Support * Ryoma: "Ready, Azura?" * Azura: "Anytime!" With Ryoma as Vanguard * Azura: "I'm relying on your strength, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "Lean on me as much as you need, Azura!" With Xander With Xander as Vanguard * "" With Xander as Support * Xander: "Let's show them what we can do!" * Azura: "I'm at your command!" With Oboro With Oboro as Support * Oboro: "Mind lending a hand, Lady Azura?" * Azura: '"Not at all! Let's combine our strength!" ''With Oboro as Vanguard * '''Azura: "Are you ready to wrap this up, Oboro?" * Oboro: '"Always ready, Lady Azura!" ''With Minerva With Minerva as Support * '''Minerva: "The stage is set, Azura!" * Azura: '"I'll take it from here, Minerva!" ''With Minerva as Vanguard * 'Azura: '"" * '''Minerva: "" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Azura: "How about we do this together, Tharja?" * Tharja: "Fine by me, Azura." With Tharja as Support * "" With Olivia With Olivia as Support * Olivia: "We have to do something!" * Azura: "Don't worry, Olivia! Just leave it to me." With Olivia as Vanguard * Azura: '''"Mind if I cut in, Olivia?" * '''Olivia: "Azura! Of course!" During Battle Praise Lines * "I get swept away watching you work..." * "Unbelievable! There's truly nothing to fear with you here beside us!" To Corrin * Azura: "Corrin you're amazing! Your strength is like none other." * Corrin: "Thank you, Azura! When we're together, I can feel the strength well up inside." To Ryoma * "Ryoma,watching you do battle is like watching skilled choreography!" Being praised by Corrin * Corrin: "Azura, your resolve shines like sunlight on water!" * Azura: "I vowed to fight at your side, Corrin. All my power springs from that choice." Level Up * "I'm so happy I could sing! B-but I won't." * "I will use this power to make a difference." Officer KO Lines * "I've taken out the enemy commander." * "I've finished them off, somehow..." * "That one's down. Now, on to the next." * "You underestimated me." * "Perhaps that will ease the flow of battle." * "I'm sorry, but your defeat was necessary for my victory." Encounter Enemy Corrin * Corrin: "I wish my chosen path didn't mean we have to meet in battle, Azura..." * Azura: "Even so, Corrin... I still believe we can forge a future beyond this." Enemy Azura Encounter Corrin * Azura: "So this is what fate had in store... I hope you're ready, Corrin." * Corrin: "Nothing could have prepared me... But there is no choice now but to fight!" Defeating Marth * "Forgive me, Marth...but I can't afford to lose either." Defeating Corrin * "Forgive me, Corrin... I did what I had to." Defeating Ryoma * "Fate must be on my side today if I was able to defeat Ryoma..." Defeating Xander * "You're not the only powerful one, Xander. Do you see that now?" Defeating Chrom * "Today you challenged fate and lost, Chrom...and I won." 1000 KO Lines * "One step closer to the peaceful future beyond this fight..." * "Even if it means I must dirty my hands, I will protect everyone." * "My voice feels strong today, like I could sing without ever stopping." Death Lines * "I'm sorry...Corrin. I did all I could..." * "I need to fall back and heal my wounds" Game Over Lines * ”No! ... Where did we lose our rhythm?” Victory Lines * "I guess that's the last of them... At least till the next time!" Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote